Various golf club head performance parameters such as the location of the center of gravity (CG) and the magnitudes of moments of inertia are related to the distribution of mass within the club head. Mass in the form of material not required to maintain structural integrity of the club head, i.e., discretionary mass, may be redistributed within the club head to enhance these performance parameters, thereby increasing golf club performance. Greater discretionary mass allows golf club designers more leeway in distributing the total club head mass to achieve particular golf club head performance characteristics. Consequently, increasing the amount of discretionary mass available for redistribution is desirable.
A wood-type (i.e., driver or fairway wood) golf club head includes a hollow body delineated by a crown, a sole, a skirt, and a striking plate. Designers of wood-type club heads have implemented various methodologies to provide greater discretionary mass in their products. For example, current wood-type club heads are typically formed of steel alloys, titanium alloys, and/or composites. These materials have relatively high strength/weight ratios, and as a result may be used to form thin club head walls. Among other advantages, thin wall construction typically provides for greater discretionary mass.
Reducing the thickness of the crown could reduce the mass of the crown so as to provide additional mass that could be redistributed as discretionary mass to other portions of the driver head. However, reducing the thickness of the crown is seemingly problematic in that it makes the crown more susceptible to damage (e.g., denting) when the crown is struck by an object such as another golf club in a golf bag. Crown dents are cosmetically undesirable, and may also create structural problems due to fatigue failures and cracking.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for wood-type golf club heads having reduced crown thickness to provide for increased discretionary mass without sacrificing dent resistance.